I'll Never Leave You
by Mariah94
Summary: "Liv, honey, you know I'll never leave you."


Well, it's an idea that's been in my head night after night. So hey, I went ahead and wrote it. Takes place much in the future. Kathy and Elliot are no longer married (that's how most of the Fic's are anyways, lol). Yes, if you do the math, Elliot and Olivia will be quite old, and hell Cragen and Munch maybe dead? But I picked a number, said screw the math, and wrote. So enjoy:) And let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Nobody expected them to get along like they did. And nobody thought they'd make it this far. _Twenty-three years_. In truth, everyone thought they'd be sleeping together within three weeks of meeting. Because 'that's just how those things go.' A partnership with two people of the opposite sex; who both happen to have great looks. After about a year or so, give or take three months, we started to realize what it was becoming. _A friendship._ A friendship that nothing would come in between; not then, and certainly not now."

Olivia smiled at her former captain as he shed a tear. He never expected to see one of his favorite detectives be named Captain, let alone retire from the force all together.

"They'd kill for each other. And they have, many times. Didn't matter what the situation was, their partner came before themselves. That's why they worked so well together. There's no room for selfishness in the 1-6, and they showed none. These two proved what a great partnership can do. With the most excellent closure rates of any other partnership in any of the precincts of New York, there was no stopping the Benson-Stabler team. I was proud to be their Captain."

Cragen stopped again, trying to form the right words.

"All I can say is, I wish the best of luck to you in whatever you choose to do in retirement, Captain Stabler."

Cragen nodded at Elliot as the small crowd of family, friends, and fellow officers erupted in applause.

Olivia walked onto the stage, shaking Cragen's hand along the way. She paused and looked over at Elliot who was sitting at the side. He nodded at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to try my hardest not to cry."

The crowd chuckled as Olivia prepared herself.

"Elliot Stabler. What to say about him? Well, he has a temper." Olivia had to pause as the audience suppressed a laugh. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've seen him punch many things, and scream at a wall. But I'll tell you, I've never once been afraid of this man. Crazy as it sounds. We've always been able to keep each other in check. We worked so well together, because we understood each other. I think I'm the only one that's ever _understood_ Elliot. Sure, on the outside, he's this bad ass cop with a temper that'll have you screaming for you mother, but deep, deep down, there's a good, kind hearted man. That's why he fits so well in the 1-6. He can look scary for the perp and then become a teddy bear for the victims. Elliot's a- damnit, I _wasn't_ going to cry."

Olivia stopped again and took a breath. She turned and looked at Elliot who had tears in his eyes as well.

"I don't know what I'll do without him. He's my partner. There's no Benson without Stabler. We- we've been partners for two decades, practically all of my years on the force. Wow, no I feel old. Maybe I should retire too. "She laughed to herself and shook her head. "I honestly feel lost without Stabler by my side. And I trust no one else to have my back-no offence Shannon." Her eyes drifted to her new partner, Detective Shannon Brikes. "It's going to be hard, working without this ignorant ass by my side, but I know his time is over. He's an old man now." She sniggered and smirked at Elliot, who shot her a glare. "After more than twenty years of working SVU with El, I just can't see my life without him. He's-"

"Liv, you do realize I'm still going to be around." Elliot said, standing up.

Olivia turned, shaking her head."That's what you say. But eventually you'll stop visiting. In time, we'll distance, and-"

"No, Liv. I'm not going to let that happen." Elliot walked over to Olivia and took her hand, completely forgetting the people watching.

"Elliot, we were just partners. I mean, people don't-"She looked at there hands, not knowing what to say.

"Olivia, you're wrong. We weren't just partners. You're my best friend, Liv. I trust no one else with my life. And you're crazy to think I can just walk away. From you. From _us_." a single tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't notice.

Olivia smiled and nodded, her heart aching. "I'm going to miss you, El."

"Ah, Liv. You can't miss me if I don't go anywhere. Come here." Elliot pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She buried his face in his chest, suppressing another sob. He wasn't going anywhere. But she couldn't help but worry.

"Liv, honey. You know I won't leave you." Elliot said into her hair, his voice quivering.

"I know, El. I know. I can't help but be scared. I can't-El, I can't keep going without you. Life just won't work for me unless you're in it, Stabler."

"Just promise you won't pull as many all nighters. I can't see you if your working all the time." He laughed and pulled her tighter to him.

Olivia nodded into his chest and started to pull away, but Elliot didn't budge.

"Un-un, Liv. I'm not done yet."

"El, there's a room full of people watching us. And I think I'm supposed to be giving a speech."

"Oh. Right." Elliot pulled back, but kept his arms around her, resting on her hips.

Olivia laughed and looked up at him. "They're all staring."

"And they'll definitely stare when I do what I'm about to do." Elliot took his hand and lifted her chin a bit, meeting her gaze.

"El, what-"She stopped as Elliot ran a finger across her lips.

"I've wanted to do this a long time now, Liv. And now I won't be breaking any rules."

"People are watching."

"Well, do you want me to walk off stage, let you continue your speech?"

Olivia shook her head, smiling, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, there foreheads touching.

"I'm going to kiss you, Liv." Elliot whispered, smirking.

"I know." She smiled.

"And you're not going to stop me."

"No."

"Because you want this as much as I do."

Olivia nodded, her eyes focused on his lips. They were so close.

"Oh, wait." Elliot pulled away slightly. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Will you shut up and kiss me? "

Elliot nodded and broke the distance, finally capturing her lips. The crowd gasped, awed and then broke out in applause. They pulled away from each other, smiling and slightly out of breath. Elliot nodded to the stairs and Olivia took his hand, walking off together. No, Elliot wasn't going anywhere. And Olivia knew that.

* * *

One, Two, Three, AWWWWW.

You like?


End file.
